highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
ShadowClan/Territory/Camp
ShadowClan The Wily and Proud Camp ShadowClan camp is located down into a large split in the earth. It's a moderately steep climb to get down to camp. The edges of the ravine are surrounded by brambles and underbrush, effectively disguising the slice into the earth. The camp is designed with easy escape spots and hiding places in mind in case of an ambush, and is also quite easy to defend. The prey pile is tucked deeply under a large stump in the middle of camp. A cat the size of an apprentice must almost fully stretch down under the stump to snag a piece of prey. Against the east wall of ShadowClan camp is a large log, long hollowed and decayed, with a rough split through the middle. Both sides are pressed into the soil, closer to each other than the length of the split log, forming an arch. This is not only used as a place for announcements, but it also houses the current leader. As stated before, the entire log is hollow, and the leader takes up residence near the center of the split, making it easy to spot any intruders as it is faced towards the entrance. The inside of the log is littered with faintly glowing mushrooms and moss. The log is an easy escape route too, as the top is only a few paws under the edge of the ravine, so long as you can get up without disturbing the leader within. This is popular dare with apprentices and newer warriors, but lands them all in hot water one way or another. Unbeknownst to other clan members, there is a small exit inside of the log, right behind the area where leaders make their nests, hidden with padded moss. Behind the moss is a small tunnel that leads out to an unknown spot in the territory before it surfaces. The elders' den is a large half of a hollowed out log situated near the middle right of the camp. It's quite cozy, moss padded down on the bottom to provide a comfortable living space. The two entrances on either side are surrounded by a thin coverage of ferns which provide shade to those napping inside. Adjacent dens are not allowed to expand within one-and-a-half tail-lengths of the elders' den. The nursery is built into the side of the ravine in a spacious crevice in the wall. It is a roomy hollow in the side of the cliff, large enough to house four or five nursing queens at a time. The floor is covered in sand to provide a soft area for kits to scuffle in, although queens grumble about picking the grains out of their fur. Nests usually have bracken and ferns covering the bottom to prevent any sand from entering. The walls are covered in small scratches and larger carved pictures of heroes vanquishing villains and opposing groups falling under ShadowClan. Stories have come and gone across the walls, being worn out and replaced by newer carvings over the moons. Rudimentary family trees can also be carved onto them, although this is not always done. The nursery is roughly two tail-lengths above the ground, and there are plenty of routinely tested ledges to hop down to. ShadowClan members make sure to grow large ferns and clovers down below in case of an accident. Once a kit can prove that they can safely make their way down the wall without help, they are deemed old enough to socialize. This usually happens around four or five moons of age. Once all of a queen's kits have proven themselves, they are technically not required to stay in the nursery any longer. Most queens decide to stay anyways to watch over their young though, especially if there are no other queens present. The medicine den is located near the back of camp, inside a large, hollowed tree right in front of the opening to the deeper parts of the ravine. A light covering of ferns surround the roots to allow shade to those inside. The space between the roots are used to house patients, and extra nests are usually available. Herbs are stored in the crevices in the walls of the tree, tucked in safely and securely in case a medicine cat has to swarm up the inside of the tree quickly. The medicine cats make their nests on the strongest of tree branches on the top of the tree and surrounded by leaves, save for the large opening in the top looking out upon the sky. The warriors' den is built against the ravine near the front of camp. Multiple bushes have grown out of the spot where stone meets soil, arching over to create a plant cavern of sorts. Ferns are woven and draped over the bushes to allow any rain to slick right off of it. There are small cracks in the ceiling, purposefully made to allow extra air and sunlight to filter through, but can easily be plugged in case of storms. The floor of the den is covered in ferns and bracken to keep the den warmer. It needs replacing every week, so nests are dragged out to warm in the sun while apprentices work to clear out and recover the floor. The apprentices' den is x. In warmer months, both the warriors' and apprentices' dens are often abandoned for a larger dogpile in the middle of camp. This is because during warmer seasons, the air begins to lose its chill, making the dens stuffy and uncomfortable. The dogpile method also helps to strengthen bonds within the clan, and is encouraged by the council. When not being dogpiled upon, most of the floor space of the ravine is bare. This space is used for clan activities or even training sessions on days with bad weather, and is also a popular spot to sunbathe. Category:ShadowClan Category:Locations